Resident Evil 2 Remake files
by FenrirOfTheSith
Summary: A compilation of fan made files for the Resident Evil 2. Rated T for language.
1. Report on Chief Brian Irons

**A/N: This segment was inspired by the Resident Evil 2 remake. Now in the original Resident Evil, Claire and Leon find the diary of Chief Irons' secretary who notes some interesting and peculiar facts about Irons behavior and gives the player a sense of nervousness and that Irons is not to be trusted. I was upset that this was not included in the RE2 Remake so I figured for the sake of creativity I would write my own! Enjoy. **

FAO to Manager, Department of Internal Affairs.

I am filing this complaint on behalf of myself and several officers of the Raccoon City Police Department in regards to the questionable conduct of our chief, Brian Irons.

Chief Irons has been our police chief for close to twelve years now and so far we've had a decent and professional relationship with him. However, this past year we have began noticing some suspicious and inappropriate behaviour from him.

The first incident occurred on April 6th when me and a fellow officer, Marvin Branagh, moved one of our station's art statues on the second floor from the middle of the room to the wall. We did this because quite frankly it was in the way and felt that it could be a safety hazard. Marvin and I took extra steps as to not damage the statue but shortly afterwards Chief Irons approached us and ranted at us to never touch the statue again. When we tried to explain our reasoning he cursed us out and told us to stick to writing parking tickets and paperwork as he paid us to do. Marvin and I were quite disturbed by this confrontation.

Marvin later approached me and said Chief Irons spoke to him about the incident and that he was sorry for the language and admitted to overreacting. The Chief, however still stated that we were to never touch any of the statues or the art without asking for his permission. Chief Irons explained that the statues were very expensive and held a lot of sentimental value to him as he was an amateur art collector himself.

It was then that we realized that the Chief has quite a collection of artwork including paintings, sculptures, and taxidermied animals. I do know the Chief practices taxidermy as a hobby but the paintings and sculptures had me wondering how he obtained all these pieces of art. Many of them have been appraised as being worth tens of thousands of dollars and we have questioned how he can afford such items on his standard salary. His secretary Carole Sindemann explained that he hasn't received any bonuses or wage raises which further widened my suspicions.

I myself asked this of Chief Irons and he explained that most of the artwork were reproductions and fakes and the few authentic ones were donations that he got from a "friend" who worked for the state museum. He refused to give further details and several of us at the RPD believe that Chief Irons is either obtaining money via external means and bribes, or he is syphoning funds from our budget. I am requesting an inquiry on this matter.

Another unusual incident occurred on May 2nd when one of our officers named George took a lunch break at a local cafe. When he returned he admitted he was five minutes late and apologized but Chief Irons screamed at him in a very unprofessional matter. What made this incident unusual was that the Chief was particularly more angered by the fact that George lost track of time while chatting with diner who was employed at the Umbrella Corporation rather than the fact that he was late for his shift. George was very upset by this and currently has yet to receive an apology.

However the incident which made me file this complaint came about two days ago. Carole Sindemann ran into my office in tears and in great distress. When I asked her what happened she told me that she was cleaning Chief Irons' office as she often does while he is away. She claimed that when she was organizing a few papers on his desk he suddenly ran in and grabbed her by her collar and began "growling like a bulldog". He accused her of being a "snooping bitch" and that she was not supposed to be going through his belongings and that she could consider this her final day at work. Obviously this is not only unprofessional but also borderline assault.

Upon confronting Chief Irons he himself more or less threatened me and told me that it was "none of my fucking business" and that if I wanted to keep my job I was to never bring it up again.

Obviously this has worried me greatly and with the recent murders and accidents going on in Raccoon City this has only raised my suspicion that the Chief is not acting within the interests of our city. I am awaiting your response and I hope that we can resolve this.

David Ford

Police Sergeant, Raccoon City Police Department.


	2. Brad's diary

Sept 25, 1998

Goddammit those things are everywhere! I don't get it, I thought we stopped them at the mansion? Thought that was the end of it! But we failed, it's spread to the city! Who knows maybe it's spread past the Arklay mountains and to other nearby cities… God help us all if that is true.

Sept 26, 1998

The police have been annihilated! The last remnants of SWAT and riot control were torn to pieces trying to hold back the undead on central street. They were our best equipped and best trained and the creatures devoured them. We aren't trained for this kind of thing! I stayed behind to try to help with what little officers we have left but things have gone from bad to worse! I tried to get our helicopter operational to try to evacuate the few uninfected survivors but to my horror our two choppers were damaged! Someone cut their fuel cables and smashed the controls! We're stranded! Our communications line was also cut off and we cannot contact the outside! The National Guard stopped sending in choppers, I've guess they've given up.

Sept 26, 1998

George started showing the symptoms and began to turn into one of them. I can still see the last remnant of humanity in his eyes as he begged me to put him down. I had no choice….

I haven't heard from David or Elliot since they went out to find a way out of the station. Irons has locked himself in his office and refuses to come out, the bastard abandoned us! I'm all alone, Marvin went to search for more survivors and he's gone missing.

It's all my fault. Chris, Jill, Barry, I'm so sorry. I abandoned you guys at the mansion two months ago and didn't stand up for you when you confronted Chief Irons about this. But I was too terrified to stand up.

Some cop I am. My dad would be ashamed of me.

Sept 27, 1998

I came across a dangerous creature! He's nothing like the zombies or monsters roaming around the station. He's big, vicious, and worse, somewhat intelligent. He was holding some kind of weapon though I didn't linger around long enough to know which kind. I managed to get away from him and hide out here in the guardhouse underneath the station's main walking bridge. But as I fled I heard the beast growl something that made me shiver…

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

He's after us! STARS members! It all makes sense now! The company sent him to silence us! They're trying to clean up their dirty laundry and they're using that creature to do it.

I'm done crying, I have to do something. They can't get away with this! I know for a fact Jill is still in the city and I'm going to find her. She survived the mansion so there's a very high probability she's still alive. I let her and the others down for the last time and I hope this can be my redemption. I've salvaged enough ammo and supplies to keep me going for a while. I'm going to head out and find Jill and then figure out a way to escape from this hell forsaken city. We have to let the rest of the world know the truth.


End file.
